


Yuuki Mishima and Ren Amamiya Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Ren and Yuuki oneshots. So much fluff and smut
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 6





	1. Yuuki Mishima is a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> in my canon, yuuki becomes hella confident once him and ren date

Yuuki Mishima was a fucking asshole. He was the messenger of Kamoshida’s wrath, the person responsible for exposing Ren’s past, and just generally pathetic and horrible. He was ugly, and short and whiny and his gross crush on Ren made him just another drooling creep.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

But here Ren was, sitting in front of him, playing card games with him? He understood why Ren talked to him, he was useful for finding targets. But he hadn’t found one in two weeks, and Ren had still hung out with him six times. So… it didn’t really make sense.

And Ren never talked about targets beyond their names and crimes. He’d just keep hanging out with him, talking about school, playing video games, watching movies.

Ren was friends with Makoto Niijima and Akechi Goro.

Ren was the leader of the fucking Phantom Thieves.

“Why do you hang out with me?”

His voice was so quiet and squeaky that when he clapped his hand over his mouth in shock at his words, he almost expected Ren not to hear him.

Maybe not expected. Hoped.

But hope doesn’t get.

Ren frowned, turning to Yuuki with a confused expression. 

It was with his typical monotone voice that he said, “I really like spending time with you. I wanna know you.”

Mishima decided not to push the topic. He was just happy he seemed to have a friend.

So they started hanging out. Like, alot. Mostly at Ren’s place, watching movies together on his couch. And that was where they were the first time it happened. Ren fell asleep on his shoulder, and then slumped down to lay his head in Yuuki’s lap.

_ Fuck. _

There was something adorable about Ren when he was asleep. The leader of the phantom thieves, the criminal, really just an adorable sleeping boy. And there was something else, this flattery at the idea that Ren trusted him so much. 

He reached down, playing with his hair. Only lightly stroking it at first, then running his fingers through it. It was so soft, and smooth too, falling over his eyes as he slept. A surge of affection overcame the boy, and for just a moment he pressed his lips against Ren’s cheek.

He was blushing like a maniac, tingling from head to toe as Ren laid still in his lap. He was spaced out, daydreaming about Ren kissing him, when he heard Ren say, “If you want to kiss me you can just ask.”

Yuuki jumped up, knocking Ren off of the couch and falling onto his butt. He was about to spiral into a panic attack when he heard a chuckle, as Ren slowly turned around and crawled over to the nervous boy. Ren gently took his hand, squeezing it as he leaned in. His voice was lower than usual, and there was a delicacy that Yuuki normally didn’t detect in his tone when he asked, “Are you okay?”

When Yuuki nodded, Ren pressed his thumb against the boy’s palm, holding his hand tighter. With a slightly more confident voice he whispered, “Do you want me to keep going?”

He could feel Ren’s breath on his face, and the warmth of his finger was making his hand tingle. He took a deep breath in, and murmured, “Yes.”

He circled his thumb on Yuuki’s hand, adjusting his fingers to hold the boy’s wrist, protective and gentle. When he blushed, Ren reached up and brushed his thumb against the nervous boy’s lip, pulling it open with the slightest pressure. Yuuki dropped his lips open, eyes big and trusting, lowering his head to demonstrate his submission. 

Ren tightened his grip on his wrist, reaching up to hold Yuuki’s face with his other hand. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the boy’s ear, moving his hand to lightly grab onto his soft blue hair. Ren had just begun whispering, “Can I kiss you?” when Yuuki reached up and pulled him into a kiss, gentle and cautious.

It was the boldest thing he had ever done, and when they broke apart, his face was burning. His voice was quiet and shaky when he asked, “Can we do that again?”

Ren placed his fingers on the boy’s chin, lifting his face as he pressed their lips together. When Yuuki relaxed into his touch, he pressed his tongue into his mouth and pulled him into his lap. He pulled away again, and smiled. 

His voice was nervous, an emotion Yuuki had never heard behind his words when he whispered in his ear, “I like you Yuuki. Like, I want to be with you. If that’s okay with you.”

Yuuki swallowed, feeling the warmth in his face spreading to his chest. “I-I want… to be with you.”

He could feel Ren beaming, his lips brushing his neck as he smiled. “You’re so amazing Yuuki.”

Ren could feel the shiver that went up the boy’s spine at the praise, hear his breath catch in his throat. But it wasn’t until he noticed the bulge in Yuuki’s loose pants that he smiled to himself in understanding. His voice fell deeper, bordering on possessive when he said, “Can you be a good boy for me Yuuki?”

_ Oh.  _ Yuuki felt a shiver go down his spine, then swallowed and whispered, “Okay.”

Ren kissed him, slow and sweet, and Yuuki opened up readily against the firm press of Ren’s tongue against his lips. He moaned at the sensation, melting in Ren’s arms and tilting his head ever so slightly as he tried to find the best angle.

It was that blend of sweet, cautious affection and insatiable lust that broke him, and as Ren squeezed his thighs, Yuuki moaned into his mouth.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, their hands were tangled in each other's hair. He grinned as he pressed his nose against Ren’s, relishing the feel of his smooth hair through his hands. “That was really nice.”

Ren hummed, pressing their lips together again and slipping his tongue inside, only to pull away quickly. “You taste like coffee and chocolate.”

Yuuki flushed, nipping at Ren’s moist red lips. “Do you like it?”

“So much.” Ren murmured, lightly tugging at Yuuki’s hair as he kissed his neck.

He closed his eyes with a soft moan, fingers curling tighter in Ren’s hair in return. “Feels good...” He smiled as warm lips kissed their way across his cheek before finding his own lips again.

He slipped his tongue past Ren’s lips, pushing it inside to explore. It wasn't until Ren shifted onto his back, pulling Yuuki on top of him, that he started to believe it was real. That there was something more than just friendship between the two of them. That Ren wanted him how he wanted Ren, maybe just as much.


	2. Ren Amamiya is a stupid dolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuki has balls of steel, ren has brains of air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha i was high when i wrote this enhjoy 
> 
> inm alwso high as im publidshing dis

Ren was whipped.

Anyone who didn’t know them well would probably assume the opposite. Yuuki was well known as the sad beaten puppy of Shujin. Ren was known as the criminal hottie, considered both dangerous and  _ incredibly  _ desirable.

But all of Ren’s friends knew the truth. Ren was the drooling dolt of the relationship, and Yuuki was the loving and attentive boss. It was an odd dynamic considering their lives before they found each other.

But what most people didn’t know was what happened during the first week of their relationship. Yuuki was insecure, and he asked Ren why he liked him. An hour later, after Ren finally sat down, having stood up halfway through his rant to pace, Yuuki was astonished.

He had never felt simultaneously so loved and so in love. Like, yeah, Ren was a total div who paced around the room for an hour nonstop professing his love.

But he was  _ Yuuki’s  _ total div who paced around the room for an hour nonstop professing his love. And for the next week, every half hour on the half hour, he got a paragraph text from Ren about why he was amazing.

And it was because of that for the first time in his life, when Yuuki heard the rumors about himself, he smiled. Because he knew Ren didn’t care, and he didn’t either. He was so fucking happy, and Ren was an adorable stupid tall sweet guy.

Until the morning he heard a rumor that him and Ren broke up. Then he was supremely pissed. At lunchtime he overheard another conversation, alleging that Yuuki cheated on Ren. 

After weighing his options, he walked over to Ren and sat on his desk, placed one hand on the cold table and the other on Ren’s cheek. When Ren looked at him confused, Yuuki merely smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Yuuki pushed his tongue into Ren’s mouth, placing his other hand in Ren’s hair as he kissed him. He closed his eyes and let out a light moan into Ren’s mouth, just loud enough for people to hear but quiet enough not to arouse suspicion. 

As he pulled away from Ren, Yuuki brought his thumb to his lip and swiped it across. Then he sat up on the desk and began talking to him about the last class, as if nothing happened. Ren was beaming at him, face red and pants tight as he asked about the assignment.

Yeah, Ren was whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh subscribe like comment slam that notification button AND JOIN THE JAKE PAULERS 
> 
> DOODOOODOOOODOOOODOOODODODOOODODOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> lelelele


End file.
